<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>品红 by Narikso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143666">品红</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso'>Narikso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fork &amp; Cake, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Fork&amp;cake设定</strong><br/>本文目前没有写到G向，也不会写到……吧</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ousaka Sougo/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Fork&amp;cake设定</strong><br/>本文目前没有写到G向，也不会写到……吧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>一织纠正悠和环的观点：“哪有那么恐怖，逢坂さん是个很温和无害的人，除了醉酒时。”</p><p>环摇摇头：“织织你怎么就没有看出来呢？你看到电钻在充电就应该察觉到啊。”</p><p>悠说：“我跟他接触的不多啦，不过一直有被人叮嘱离逢坂有关的人远一点。”</p><p>“这是哪里来的偏见……”</p><p>“不是啦！是说，我也只是听说的哦？不要告诉其他人啊，恩……逢坂家好像有出现过Fork的传闻。”</p><p> </p><p>壮五的味觉一向很奇特，他将一整瓶辣椒油放进咖喱里吃完，在冰箱里翻找着还有什么吃的可以涂上辣椒吃，如果饭菜没有香辛料之类来刺激他的味觉，他是不会吃一口的。对于他来说，普通的食物跟路边的灰尘一样令人作呕。</p><p>壮五最近购买特辣辣椒的次数增多了，大家看着壮五碗里的红色地狱不由自主地揉揉眼睛，似乎有被辣到。</p><p>“壮五さん？这里有你的一封信哦？”陆刚从摄影棚回来，经纪人托陆把信转交给壮五。</p><p>“谢谢，陆，我刚好温了两个三明治哦，等会要一起吃吗？”</p><p>“我想吃！”</p><p>壮五摩挲着信封，是从他们家寄出的信，他不知道这里面会是什么东西，他想不通谁会给他寄信，他的父亲是最不可能给他写信的。</p><p>壮五拆开信封，里面装着是一封未拆封的信，从某个分家寄给壮五的，信封上面画着一个餐叉，看来是父亲看都没看直接转寄给他了。</p><p>陆背着他在吧台沏了两杯茶，微波炉“叮”地响了一声，壮五若无其事地把未拆封的信收起来，将温热的三明治摆在桌上。</p><p>“壮五さん……三明治放辣椒真的会好吃吗？”</p><p>壮五似乎在品尝着珍馐：“恩，很好吃哦！陆要尝尝看吗？”</p><p>“呃……我就算了吧，啊，对了对了，我这里还有工作人员送我的小蛋糕喔！”</p><p>陆拆开精致的盒子，里面可爱的小蛋糕长得讨喜，一看就能勾起食欲。</p><p>“我在回来的路上有忍不住吃几个，真的很美味，壮五さん尝尝看。”陆用餐叉叉起一块，开心地送到壮五面前。</p><p>壮五犹豫几秒，在陆期待的目光中咬下美味的蛋糕。</p><p>陆看着壮五皱着眉，腮帮子鼓鼓的，忐忑地说：“壮五さん要是觉得不好吃不用勉强自己……”</p><p>壮五嚼着蛋糕，含糊不清地说：“Fork……”</p><p>“餐叉？哇！这个餐叉我好像用过，对不起！我立马换一个！”</p><p>“不是，很好吃哦。”壮五咽下去，温柔地笑着说，“太美味了，我一瞬间惊呆了呢。”</p><p>陆长舒一口气：“那就好，我还以为壮五さん不喜欢。”</p><p>“没有没有，我很喜欢喔！”</p><p>太美味了！</p><p>就在刚才，难以下咽的灰尘填满了壮五的口腔，他不想表现出异于常人的味觉，更不想看到陆沮丧的表情，他咀嚼着，锋利的牙齿嚼碎蛋糕，只有那么一点，也许是陆残留在餐叉上的唾液，让壮五垂死的味觉活了过来，一种从未体验过的美味刺激了味蕾，没有东西能够比拟这种品尝到最高级蛋糕的享受，云朵、阳光、繁星这些廉价低劣的东西都不行。就像是一个无趣潦倒的人被富有激情的摇滚震撼，真正感受到了一件事物的美妙。</p><p>壮五像是被呛住，捂着嘴不断地咳嗽，过了会他平静下来接过陆递来的茶，抿了几口。</p><p>“壮五さん还要吃吗？Cake?”</p><p>“恩，不过我希望陆来喂我。你一口，我一口这样子吧。”</p><p>“咦？没问题！”陆虽然搞不清楚情况，不过壮五さん偶尔是会提出任性的要求，他爽快地答应了。</p><p>“从陆开始吧。”</p><p>壮五看着陆手里的尖锐的餐叉插进松软的蛋糕里。</p><p>壮五在见到陆的第一眼就知道陆是Cake。逢坂一族以前是有Fork的存在，可是没有事情是权与力摆不平的，外界只流传着吃人不吐骨头这类听起来就是调侃的话。然而事实是，逢坂的Fork猎食过Cake，将稀少的Cake捕杀到骨头都不剩。</p><p>壮五反感Fork的本能，他作为Fork自认为对Cake的欲求不大，因为辣椒给他带来的美味已经足够他享受的了，直到他真正品尝到Cake美味的冰山一角，他第一次感受到饥饿。</p><p> </p><p>环今天回来欲言又止，一织也很不正常，似乎在整理自己的思绪，低着头不理人。壮五能感受到这两名高中生的眼光有意无意地扫过他。</p><p>比起这些，壮五更在意一件事：他只吃到了三口。</p><p>他拆开画着餐叉的信封，如果他不知道Cake的美味，他是不会写拆开的。</p><p>Fork捕杀Cake有好几种方法，最常见的是暴力手段，绑架，诱拐，深夜入室……</p><p>他看了几眼，皱着眉合上了信。他为自己刚才一时冲动拆开信而感到后悔，他不可能对陆做出过分的事。</p><p>大概……只是一口的话？</p><p>壮五把信扔进了抽屉里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五握着药瓶的手一直在冒冷汗，瓶子里的药粒撞来撞去发出的细碎声音让他心烦意乱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他再次望向没有贴标签的药瓶，只有壮五知道这里面是什么药。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他深吸一口气，艰难地拧开瓶盖，发抖的手将所有药片倒了出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五盯着桌面上的药片，调整着自己的呼吸，最后趴在桌子上，把脸埋在双臂里。挂钟的指针慢悠悠地走着，像是知道壮五最终会吞下药片。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他没有想到最糟糕的、最幸运的时机来得如此之快，晚上的宿舍居然只有他跟陆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>外面妖风阵阵，陆把最后一扇窗关上，壮五洗完澡刚出来，鼻尖萦绕着诱人的香甜味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“陆，我把浴室打扫干净啦，你要去洗的话就去吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好的，我把这几页看完就去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五的发梢还在滴水，沉默片刻问道：“恩……陆，你现在有时间吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“当然有啦，有什么事需要我帮忙吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五径直从厨房拿出一把水果刀：“陆，过来一下。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“啊……好？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五又从吧台的小篮子里拿出一颗糖果，拆开送到陆的嘴边，陆不明所以地张开嘴吃下去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“手给我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆乖乖地伸出手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“可能有点痛，忍耐一下喔。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“咦？壮五さん？等等你要干什么……唔！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆是想缩回手的，但是他看到壮五愁眉不展的样子，一时犹豫了起来。等他反应过来，他的手指被割了一道口子，猩红的血液争先恐后冒了出来，接着壮五低头，伸出舌尖，像是猫咪喝奶般品尝了血液。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五皱着眉，腮帮子像仓鼠似的鼓起来，半晌不开口。陆有一瞬间觉得壮五变成了电视节目里的美食评审员，在酝酿着怎么对食物做出一个评价。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“壮五さん？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆叫了好几声，壮五才回过神，边说抱歉边握着水果刀飞奔去浴室拿创可贴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五心疼地吹了吹包扎好的伤口，“对不起，陆，我只是想验证一下……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆没有在意其他的：“壮五さん最近有点奇怪，啊……我没有别的意思，就是你发呆次数好多，做饭也不辣了，我听说壮五さん最近一直接到家里的信，是又有什么烦恼的事吗？我也不知道我能不能帮上壮五さん的忙……总之我可是进了最想被拥抱的男人排行榜喔！那句话怎么说，肩、肩膀借给你？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆昂起小胸脯，而后小心翼翼抬起眼睛，明显没有底气，要说照顾人这方面，他一直都被壮五照顾着。壮五对于团里的未成年人秉承保护过度的理念，壮五于他有哥哥的感觉，这种独一无二亲切感让陆下意识去听壮五的嘱咐，所以壮五没有觉得乖巧的陆有让人头疼的地方。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五口腔里恶心的血味差不多快散尽了。他刚才在浴室里漱了好几遍口才缓过劲，那简直是世界上最难吃的东西了，明明是液体，却跟塑料一样令人作呕，塞满了他的嘴巴，还进攻到了他的喉咙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fork是美食家，最挑剔的任性美食家，每个Fork眼中的美食都不一样。有些Fork只靠血肉唤醒味觉，有些Fork却对血肉避之不及，壮五很庆幸他自己属于后者。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五听到药箱里药片在瓶子里撞击的声音，不过，我到底在庆幸什么呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆喝完牛奶，屋外的风让树叶沙沙作响，壮五把水果刀放回原处，开口说：“陆，你知道Fork吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆舔完嘴唇上的奶圈，想了想说：“好像是会吃人的怪兽！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你这么说也没错……就是，我……”壮五最终下定决心说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>灯泡闪了几下，紧接着宿舍陷入一片黑暗之中，两人愣了愣，陆打开手机撩开窗帘，这一片的灯光都熄灭了，看来是大风把这一带的电刮停了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆经常会忘记给手机充电，在紧要关头他的手机自动关机，唯一一点亮光没有了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你是Cake。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆不知道该怎么回答。陆知道Fork，危险得如同杀人分子，他从小听说过Fork残忍的捕食，所有小孩从小都被教导离Fork越远越好。只有Fork知道Cake是谁，这种信息的不对称足以引起普通人的恐慌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五さん刚才说他是Cake？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那句话仿佛从深不见底的黑暗中传来，从窗户缝溜进来的冷风让陆打了个寒颤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆握紧手机，想用表面的平静压下颤抖着的声音：“壮五さん是Fork？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我不想瞒着你，要是吓到你了……抱歉。”壮五深吸一口气，“陆，现在是你最危险的时候，现在立马回到自己的房间，锁好门，能用来堵门的东西都堵上。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“为什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“听好了，陆，刚才我确认了一点，我对你的血肉没有兴趣。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆松了一口气：“这不是最好的情况吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不，Fork只有两种情况，一种是血肉，一种是体液，前者会是纯粹的食欲，而、而后者……”壮五说道后面快说不下去了，说话声音越来越小，“会将食欲转、转转变为……性欲。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆想向前走，结果脚尖撞到了沙发，“好痛！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“陆，没事吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“还好还好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“所以现在快回房间吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不对，壮五さん你刚才说什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“没什么，快回房间去吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好……哇！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆不知道被什么东西绊了一跤，噗通一下扑在地上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五虽然担心但是不敢过去，药效上来了，就算不用停电，他的眼前也是漆黑一片，他四肢发软，就快要站不住了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆起身时手上粘了几片药，他不记得有人生病了……壮五还在吧台后没有动作，陆有了一个猜测：“壮五さん，你是不是吃了药？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“啊……”壮五不清楚为什么陆会问出这句话，想蒙混过去，“没有。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“壮五さん一点都不会说谎的，难道你就不知道吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五扶着吧台，慢慢地蹲下身，缩成一团。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>没人回应他，陆爬起来叫着壮五的名字，许久之后才听到壮五闷闷的声音：“让我自己呆一会吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆的直觉告诉他壮五的异常跟这些小药片脱离不了关系，他摸着身边的家具，向吧台走过去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>即使五感逐渐被药物麻痹，身为Fork的壮五依旧能感受到Cake在向他走过来，食物的香气让他的捕食热更上一层，他食欲旺盛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五抱住自己的双膝，最后警告道：“陆，不能再走过来了……那是用来抑制Fork捕食欲的药，我现在脑袋有点沉……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“壮五さん也说了吧，你又不会吃我！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是这么说过，可是有更糟糕的……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆跌跌撞撞，站在了壮五面前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五事后会后悔他短暂丧失的听觉，他没有听到陆疑似告白的话语，像是火车鸣完汽笛之后的安宁，他只听见了最后一句话：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“要来接吻吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五伸出手，摸到了陆温热的脸颊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他在与欲望作斗争。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他熄灭了自己的双眼，欲望能看见陆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他折断了自己的双臂，欲望拥抱了陆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>最后就是里尔克的那首诗，很久之前看的，现在没有找到好的译文，就不放出全文了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>